Just Call It Love
by Dinosaur Pixie
Summary: Takes place when Edward is sixteen before the change. He meets Bella right at begining.Changed to M. Discontinued for now
1. The Begining

**Just Call It Love**

**The Beginning**

_Chicago 1917_

I stepped into the store to pick up some items for my mother, Elizabeth Mason. I am Edward Mason. The only son of Elizabeth and Edward Mason. My hair is unruly and an unnatural bronze color like my mothers. My eyes are green, also like my mother's. As I was walking through the store I accidentally bumped into a young girl, about my age.

"I'm sorry Miss..."

"Swan. Isabella Swan."

She was the most extraordinary creature I had ever met. Her mahogany tresses floated down to just below her shoulder blades. She had large chocolate brown eyes in a heart shaped face. She had wonderful full lips, and I longed to cover them with mine. Snap out of it Edward! What are you thinking. You just met the girl. I bowed to her.

"It's a pleasure meeting you Miss. Swan. I am very sorry for bumping into you."

"It's a pleasure meeting you too Mr. Cullen. And it wasn't your fault. I was reading." She said holding up a book.

The book was _Wuthering Heights_ by Emily Bronte. I grimaced.

"What? You don't like it?"

"No, it's just they are so absurd. I mean she thinks she's helping him. She's only hurting him. And they have no admirable qualities."

"But that's just it. Their love is their admirable quality. They love each other no matter what. Like when Cathy says, "If all else perished, and _he _remained, _I _should continue to be; and if all else remained, and he were annihilated, the universe would turn to a mighty stranger."

"I see your point."

"I'm sorry I should really be going. My mother will get worried if I don't go back to her."

"You have no chaperon?"

"My mother is just across the street, she thought I would be alright."

"Is there any way I can see you soon?"

"Maybe." She said smiling.

"I'm not sure what you mean."

"I mean that if we are meant to meet we will. If we meet a second time then I might give you means to see me."

"Oh," I said frowning.

"Well it was nice meeting you Mr. Cullen." She turned away to go.

"Miss. Swan Wait!"

"Yes," she replied turning her head to face me.

"What if we don't meet."

"Then you will have to find some way to meet me then won't you?"

I watched her as she walked away, her hips swaying when she walked. I got the things my mother needed and then hurried home


	2. The Masons

**AN: Here is chapter two. All thanks to my beta, ****Michiyo Ichimaru**

**The Masons**

I hurried home to my parents. Our house wasn't quite a mansion but it was nice. It had two stories, and was white with blue shutters. I walked into the foyer and hung my coat in the coat room. I ran to find my mother. She was wearing a green dress. My mother was so beautiful. I hope I find someone like her.

"Edward where have you been!" My mother scolded me.

"Mother I have met the most amazing girl."

"Oh my! What is her name?"

"Isabella Swan."

"The mayor's daughter?!"

"What! She's the mayor's daughter? This is going to be a problem."

"What do you mean, Edward," she said, reaching towards my face. "You are a perfectly respectable young man. You have good manners, some money, and good looks. What could be the problem?"

"She probably doesn't think I'm good enough though. I asked her if we could see each other again and she said maybe. How could I have been so stupid?!"

"Edward stop it! We have been invited to a dance that's today. It's hosted by the mayor so you _will _see her again. Besides, if she doesn't think your good enough than she doesn't deserve you."

I smiled. My mother was so comforting. Everything she said made sense.

"Thank you mother. You have made me feel so much better."

She hugged me as she smiled.

"I love you Edward."

"I love you mother."

I walked up the stairs to my room. My room was the second largest room in the house. At one side of the room stood my piano, and at the other end stood my bed. It was made for two people, but I had no one to sleep with. I hadn't wanted someone to sleep with until I met _her_. Isabella Swan. It was a beautiful name. I loved it so! I didn't understand why I couldn't get my mind off her. I couldn't love her, could I? Oh this is so frustrating! I gritted my teeth in frustration, pulling at my hair and wondering why she was stuck in my head. I walked to my piano to relieve my frustrations through music. As I began to play I began to think about Isabella and the notes flowed out of their own accord. I hurriedly got out some paper; the notes were imbedded in my memory, I hurriedly wrote it all down in neat notes. I realized that I would give her this if we began dating. I was so excited that I wanted to play it for my mother, but I also wanted Isabella to be the first to hear it. I sat there for the longest time just thinking about what it would be like to hold her for all eternity.

"Edward come down! It's time for the dance!" My mother called.

I quickly got dressed then ran down the stairs where my mother was waiting. I grabbed her coat and mine. Then I held the door open for her and walked out, only stopping to lock the door behind us.

**AN: Thanks to my beta for editing and My-Bella for allowing me to use something from her story for a future chapter!**


	3. Entranced By Sight

**AN: I have had some reviews and they have mad me happy HAPPY**** HAPPY****! Anyways I will get on with the story.**

**Entranced By Sight**

Oh God, I thought as I walked in. Seeing all these people, I was afraid I would never get a moment with Isabella. Then I saw her, but not wanting to be rude to my mother, I stayed where I was.

Then she scolded, "Edward go find that girl you like."

"But…"

"No! Now shoo!"

And with that I went to find Bella. I finally found her near the wall, not dancing. She was wearing a beautiful silk dress that was blue. The blue went very well with her skin. I walked slowly over to her, being polite to the other people as I struggled to get to her.

"Miss Swan!" She turned her head to look at me and I felt overwhelmed. She was an angel, sent to bring me my salvation.

"Mr. Cullen, please call me Isabella."

"Then shouldn't you call me Edward?"

"Edward then," she said smiling

"We meet again."

"Yes we do. Does this mean you would like to go calling on me?"

"Maybe," I said with my crooked smile spreading across my face.

"Isabella?"

"Yes, Edward?"

"Is there a garden to walk in?"

"Yes there is. Would you like me to show it to you?"

"Please do."

I followed the glorious angel in front of me outside. I slowly touched the back of her hand and she looked at me and smiled. She nodded her head and I grasped her hand in mine. She led me to where the willow trees and roses met. I turned her around to look at me. She gave me a questioning look.

"I may be being too forward but…"

"Edward?"

"Isabella… may I kiss you."

Her face glowed. She pulled me towards her until she was against a tree.

"Edward… you can."

As soon as she said that, my lips were on hers. My hands moved to her waist, pulling her towards me. Her hands wrapped around my neck, her fingers in my hair. Her lips parted and I could taste her. I wanted to plunge my tongue into her mouth, but we barely knew each other. As I realized that I pulled away gasping.

"Isabella…I am so sorry. I should have never…"

She silenced me with her fingers.

"Edward, it's alright. We both got caught up in the kiss. And I don't mind in the least. Edward I know this is un-ladylike, but… will you kiss me again.

We were on out knees at this point. I reached towards her face and brought my lips near hers. I kissed her sweetly. This kiss was different than the first. It was still loving but wasn't as needful as the other one was.

"Isabella?"

"Yes Edward," she asked breathlessly.

"I think I love you."

"I think I love you too."

Just then a man cleared his voice. Isabella turned and her face went white.

"Daddy! Umm… This is Edward Cullen."

He frowned at me. Obviously he wasn't too happy with me.

"Mr. Swan, it's a pleasure," I said bowing, trying to make a good impression.

"Isabella, come. We must mingle with the other guests."

He pulled her by her arm. Just before she was out of sight she turned to look at me pleadingly. And with that one moment my hopes were destroyed… until she mouthed, "Come see me." Then my heart soared, till I felt like I would die from joy.

**AN: A BIG Thank you goes to ****Michiyo Ichimaru who got this to me as fast as she could, and put up with my begging for this chapter to get finished**


	4. Author's Note: Please Read

**AN: Now this is for the people that think the relationship is rushed. And no I'm not going to be mean. It's a love at first sight deal and they are 16 so they get caught up in a feeling they never felt before. and when I had my first kiss I said I love you so Idk I just thought it was the perfect time. I mean Edward feels it in his soul that he loves her. I am going to let them get to know each other and take back the I love you for now though the next time they see each other. I don't mean take back the I love you exactly but just for them to admit that they were rash. I wanted it to seem rash I mean it was their first kiss EVER. Thank you!**


	5. Taking It Back

**AN: Okay now this is the chapter I was talking about in the last Author's Note. So here it is!!!**

**Taking It Back**

As I started to rush out of the house the next morning I was stopped by my mother.

"Where are you off to so early in the day?"

"To go see Isabella."

"It's too early… come and eat breakfast, then you can go."

I sat down at our table and settled in to eat the bacon and eggs on my plate. I waited to be allowed to leave the table.

"Okay Edward, I know what you want. Go ahead, but first take your plate to the kitchen."

I hurriedly took my plate to the kitchen. Then I was out the door before anyone could stop me. I practically ran to Isabella's house. Her house was a lot bigger than mine. It was white as well as mine, but was much grander than mine was.

I knocked on the door and waited. A maid came to the door, and I told her I was there to see Miss. Swan. She let me come in and sit in the parlor. I tried to fix my hair, since it got even more messed up with the running. I hoped my face wasn't red either. Then I heard footsteps running down the stairs.

"Edward is that you?"

Bella came in red-faced, almost like she had been crying. She was wearing blue again, and I was glad. She looked good in that color. She sent the maid out of the room, and sat down next to me. She leaned here head on my shoulder and sighed.

"Oh Edward… what are we going to do?"

"Isabella… I've been thinking. Maybe we were a little too rash when we said we love each other." I hated saying it, but I didn't want to be too forward. I wanted her father to like me.

"Oh… I mean, I know that it was, but I just thought…"

"I liked it, Isabella… very much… But I just…I don't think it would be great having your father hate me…"

"Oh, I see. So you don't regret it?"

"No I don't. I'm glad that I kissed you."

"Oh no."

"What is it Isabella?"

"My father should be getting home soon."

"Why is that a problem?"

"He said and I quote 'Isabella if you EVER go near that boy again. You will NEVER leave this house!'"

"Oh great… so much for him liking me."

"Oh Edward don't worry. Once he sees me happy he won't mind." I saw a spark in her eye and she almost squealed with joy. "Oh Edward if we seem happy when he walks in he might let you stay!!!!"

"Oh that sounds good."

**AN: Thanks to my beta. Lol I accidentally put Miss. Cullen instead of Miss. Swan. haha**


	6. Compromise

**AN: No Charlie wont shoot Edward, don't worry. :)** **Anyways I would like to thank people for reading this. And some of this chapter and other chapters might be in third person. Check out my profile for pictures for this story.**

**Compromise**

Her father walked in the house handing his coat off and handing it to their maid. Then he noticed us. We were talking and smiling, not really talking about anything in particular. I loved looking at Isabella. I hated that I wasn't really paying attention to her though. I was waiting for her father to start yelling. He started getting red in the face quickly changing to purple

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN!!!! DIDN'T I TELL YOU NEVER TO SEE THAT BOY AGAIN?!"

Damn it, why? I looked at Isabella. She looked at me in a way that said 'you should go before he kills you'.

"Isabella, it was nice seeing you again, but I really must go."

I stood up and bowed to her, then got my coat and left as soon as I could.

* * *

"Isabella, do you mean to tell me why you directly disobeyed me?"

"Daddy, he just came over to talk. He is a nice boy."

"Oh yes, a nice boy is he. Do nice boys kiss girls after only meeting them?"

"He came to apologize for being so rash. He makes me happy Daddy. Please don't say I can't be around him."

Isabella looked down, the tears already forming in her eyes. She wished her father wouldn't always say what was and wasn't good for her. She knew she wanted Edward to be with her. She kept thinking she loved him.

"Now Isabella… don't do that. You know I'm trying to protect you."

"But Daddy… I want him around. I like him daddy, and I think he likes me too."

Isabella got on her knees to beg.

"Please Daddy. Please, please, please, please, please?"

"Fine Isabella you can see him but if you go to his house you have to bring a maid. Do you understand?"

"Oh, thank you daddy!" Isabella cried throwing her arms around his neck.

She then proceeded to grab the maid's hand and her jacket, and ran out the door to get Edward.

**AN: I know it doesn't say where she gets directions to his house, but it happens when they talk to each other. Thanks to my beta who I'm sending this to RIGHT now:)**


	7. Getting To Know You

**AN: Okay now I'm not sure what I should do. Edward and Bella are going to kiss again. But I need everyone to do reviews telling me if it's too soon because I will take it out.**

**Getting To Know You**

"Edward!!!!"

As soon as I heard that I turned around. I saw Isabella sprinting towards me. Her long flowing hair flying out behind her as she ran was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen in my life. And then the fact that she was running toward me filled me with bliss I didn't know existed. As I was thinking, Isabella's body collided with mine and I caught her. Her arms wrapped around my neck, and I spun her around laughing.

"Daddy said we could see each other!" She squealed in my ear, almost destroying my eardrum.

"Really," I said excitedly, I knew my eyes were sparkling by that point and I bent down to kiss her nose.

"Oh Edward, I'm so happy!"

"As am I. Now let's go to my house and get to know each other a little bit better than we do now."

"Ok!"

She took my hand in hers and we started off to my house, with her maid following behind. As I walked in the door my mother came out of the kitchen, and I could smell something good. She looked at me in wonder, and then she noticed Isabella. Her eyes practically fell out of her head!

"So you are the famous Isabella. Edward has told me so much about you."

"Good things I hope."

"Of course I have. There are only good things to say about you," I said, making her blush.

"Well… Edward take her up to your room and play for her." Then she turned to the maid. "You may stay down here. My son won't do anything to her."

With that, I took Isabella's hand and led her up the stairs to my room.

"Isabella…"

"Oh, please call me Bella."

"Of course. Before I play for you, can we get to know each other better?"

"Yes."

Then I started asking her questions such as: her favorite book, _Pride and Prejudice_, her favorite gem stone, garnet, and her favorite flower, Orchid. The questions went back and forth for two hours. Then she looked at me almost pleadingly.

"Play for me Edward."

I got up and went to sit at my beautiful piano. It was black and barely had a scratch on it.

"I'm going to play a song I wrote…when I was thinking about you."

She came to sit beside me. As I began to play tears filled her eyes. When I finished I turned to her, and she hugged me. She lifted her face up to mine. I looked in her eyes, searching for what she wanted. All I saw was desire.

I lowered my face to hers. Her lips were as soft as I remembered them, maybe even softer. Her hands moved to my hair, gripping my face to hers. I deepened the kiss, trying to show her how I felt, though I'm sure the music showed it just as well. Her lips parted, but I didn't do what I wanted most, which was to taste her. Then her tongue flicked out to lick my lower lip, and I was lost. Then I realized where we were and what we were doing. I politely disengaged myself from her. She looked at me slightly dazed, but also confused.

"Is-I mean Bella. I feel like we are moving way too fast. I don't want us to move this fast. I mean… yes, we have gotten to know each other, but don't you think we should court more?"

"Yes Edward, I understand. It's just that song…it was so beautiful. I couldn't help myself," she said, looking down, red coloring her cheeks.

"Oh Bella…I want you too. I just don't want your father to kill me."

"Oh no! Never! He wouldn't do that. I won't let him."

"What are you going to do to stop him?"

She looked at me with large, shining eyes.

"Oh Daddy, please don't kill him. He didn't mean it!"

Then we both started laughing. Then she noticed the time. She stood up quickly almost falling over, but before she could do that, I caught her.

"I have to go Edward. My father… he'll get angry."

"Okay, do you mind if I walk you home?"

"Of course not. I would love it if you walked me home."

I grabbed our coats when we got down the stairs. I handed Bella hers, then I held the door open for her then walked her home. As I turned to leave, I saw her father's face in the window. I felt a sense of foreboding. Almost Like the good times were ending. I walked home slightly troubled. Then I walked in the door…

**AN: Hahaha a cliffhanger:) Guess you gotta wait to find out what happens next. Muahahahaha :D. Oh by the way the maid did follow them home so no she isn't still at Edward's. Though I would be if I could… . . **


	8. Disaster Strikes

**AN: I just got a fiction press account:) Anyway Thanks to reviewers. How was that cliffie? I dyed my hair orangey color**

**Disaster Strikes**

I saw my mother on the floor, coughing up blood. I immediately ran to the phone and called the hospital. Then I waited. I waited for a long time, trying not to breathe in what my mother had. I put a handkerchief to my face so I could at least breathe. People finally got here and loaded her onto a stretcher. They let me sit up front in the car so I wouldn't catch what she had.

Once I got there they told me I couldn't sit with her because it's dangerous. GOD DAMMIT! I can't even see my own mother because it's 'dangerous'. Do they really think I care? Well, I kind of do, but that's beside the point.

Then I saw her. My beautiful angel was coming towards me. Then she crashed into me, crying. I was trying to figure why, but then she started going on in some weird voice, probably caused by the crying.

"Oh Edward, I'm so sorry about your mother. I can't believe it, and I was just there at your house. Oh my god Edward. What are you going to do? Where are you going to go?"

I shushed her with my finger.

"It's alright Bella… we'll figure something out. Don't worry, I'll be fine."

"Oh, I know what you can do! Daddy…can Edward come live with us? Just until his mother gets well again. Please?"

I could tell her father was struggling, but he grunted. And Bella flew from my arms, and started saying thank you like crazy, so I assumed it was an affirmative. Then she started pulling on my hand saying we were going to my house to get my things.

I walked out in a daze. How on earth was I going to control myself? I had always prided myself in my ability for control, but now I was scared. And what if her father walked in while I was kissing her? What would I do then?

I couldn't believe the improper thoughts I was thinking.

"Edward?"

"Hmm?"

"Would you want us to come get your piano later?"

"That would be nice."

"Okay then."

I think she thought I was in shock. As soon as we got to the house I went up to a room that was now mine. I closed the door in Bella's face. I hated hurting her but I wanted to be alone at that point. It finally hit me. My mother was going to die, and there was nothing I could do about it. That's when the tears started to fall.

**AN: Poor Edward :( sniff and no Edward is not going to die… well he is but not in the literal sense. Oh and I am NOT a doctor so forgive me if I have no idea about anything that happened at that time. I am not a VAMPIRE, so I didn't live then. sniff Thank you Michiyo Ichimaru for editing my crap. Well I hope my story isn't crap but anyways. Sorry for this really long thing!! Byes 3**


	9. Comforting Words

**AN: Hi People! I think you are getting spoiled, so I'm not going to update everyday anymore. :P Muahahahaha! By the way this chapter is in BPOV some so there. Well here's the next chapter. HUZAH! **

**Comforting Words**

**BPOV**

"Edward?" I said.

He had just slammed the door in my face. I know he's upset, but he shouldn't run from his problems. He should try and talk about them. I mean, we love each other… we can get through this.

I turned the knob on the door and sure enough it opened. There he was… crying. I wrapped my arms around him saying comforting words to him. He tried to push me away, but I wasn't having that. He finally gave up and wrapped his arms around me. He was crying into my shoulder when daddy walked in. He looked at us but didn't say anything. Then he just walked out.

"Edward, I know your upset but she's going to get better. You'll see."

"But what if she doesn't? What am I going to do then? Your father hates me so I'll have to go to an orphanage until I'm 18."

"I already talked to daddy. If your mother dies, which she won't, but if she does… we will take care of you. My father says that if I'm happy with you then I can be with you for as long as I want. And I want you forever."

"You mean that? You really want me forever?" He said, his green eyes looking into mine pleadingly.

"Of course I do silly. I love you don't I?"

"You…I love you as well." He drew me in for a small, sweet kiss. His lips lingered on mine when he pulled away. I couldn't believe that he'd never kissed anyone but me, he was so good.

**EPOV**

Bella was so sweet. Even though I shut the door in her face she came and comforted me. I was pleasantly surprised that her father was going to allow me to stay with her. I don't think he really likes me, but he did notice she was happy, so he must like me somewhat.

I was also glad that they sent for my piano. That piano was my most prized possession besides Bella. I am undeniably and ardently in love with Bella. I am also happy that I get to stay with her.

I know I want to be with her forever, but it is way too soon to propose. I also want her father to at least like me a little more before I ask for her hand. I hope they will both say yes. I still have the letters my parents wrote a couple of years before father died that I am to give to my bride. And I have the ring that was my grandmother's. I just hope everything turns out for the best.

At least I don't have the sense that something horrible is going to happen. I know my mother will die. She had handed me a letter telling me so. I will show Bella soon, but I don't want to hurt her. I hope she means what she said about being with me forever, because I am going to be taking advantage of that.

**AN: Sooo? What did you think? Was it good? Was it bad? Thank you Sharon! REVIEW!!!! It excites me to get reviews. I'm also kinda sad about the amount of reviews I get compared to some people who have only written two chapters and they have 50… TTFN CLG 3**


	10. Bad News Makes Love Flourish

**AN: This chapter is slightly depressing to me... But I had to get it out of the way so I can get a move on with Bella and Edward's relationship. Yay! Back to Edward's point of view. Onward to the next installment.**

**Bad News Makes Love Flourish**

While we were at breakfast one morning, a messenger came and gave me a letter. I waited till I was finished eating, then I went upstairs to read the letter I now held in my hands.

_Dear Mr. Masen,_

_I am sorry to inform you that your mother passed away on the evening of December 21 at 3:52 pm. You are the sole heir of the house and all of the belongings in the said house. I give you my condolences. I am pleased to know that you have been taken in by Mr. Swan. I will come by soon to discuss the details of the funeral. Again I am very sorry for your loss. _

_Dr. Carlisle Cullen_

My eyes filled with tears that I thought had been cried out by then. My mother was gone. And I was angry, angry because she left me. How dare she leave me! I was so lost that I didn't notice Bella come in.

She took the letter from my hands, read it, and then wrapped her arms around me. I grabbed her and held her tightly while I cried. She soothingly rubbed my back. I'm not even sure she noticed that she was going to have bruises because I held her so tightly.

I felt as if she was the only thing keeping me from seeping into the darkness that pulled at me. I believe that she was the only thing keeping me from getting lost in myself.

"Oh Edward… I am so sorry."

I didn't say anything. I didn't need to she knew it didn't matter if she was sorry. She knew all I needed was her to hold me. I tightened my grip, not caring if I hurt her. I needed her.

"Promise me something?"

"Anything Edward…"

"Never leave me."

"Never will I leave you Edward. I love you, and I am too selfish to let you go."

"I too am selfish, Bella; I never want to let you go. But it would be indecent for you to sleep in my room."

"I don't care if it's indecent. I will be here as long as you need me."

"Isabella please… don't give your father another reason to kill me."

"Alright, I'll go… but not until it's bedtime. And I'll be back as soon as you want me."

"I'll always want you."

When I said that she squeezed me tighter, and I knew I'd never want another woman for as long as I lived.

* * *

I never thought my mother's death would bring Bella and I closer, but it did. We spent almost every moment together. The only time we were apart was when she and I had tutoring, when we bathed, and when we slept. 

I knew I loved her, and I saw her father look at me approvingly. We had only been together for 3 months, but I felt as if I had known her forever. I had never believed in love, but now that I was experiencing it, I knew I had been a fool. I had been arrogant and foolish to think that I would always be able to get away with being alone. No, Bella would never have allowed it.

The fact that she loved me as well was a wonderful bonus to life. I always thought maybe girls would look at me, but never want me enough to come forward. Of course I was supposed to show my interest in _them_, but they never caught my attention like she did. They could never give me what she gave. They would never understand me like she did.

She understood the loss of a parent. She lost her mother when she was 8 to cancer. But she had to see her mother suffer. I feel bad that I wasn't there to comfort her, but I didn't even know her. I'm starting to think maybe I'm, going insane. I really don't care, as long as my Bella stays with me.

**AN: Am I taking this too fast? If I am I can slow down. If any of you could find a way for me to read **_**The Notebook**_** online that would be helpful. I want to put a quote from there in here so just tell me.Wow two chapters you guys are spoiled. Thanks Sharon! REVIEW!!!**


	11. Don't Kill Me! AN

**Author's Note #2**

**Hey People!!!! Ok now don't hate me, but I might not update for awhile because I'm writing a book… Now don't come after me with fire. I mean fire is pretty and fun and all, but it hurts, and then I definitely wouldn't be able to update. I'm sorry!!!! 3 xoxo**


	12. You're Beautiful

**AN: I decided to give you guys one chapter. I'm started school soo if I get tired of writing the book I'll write chapters for this…deal? I'm just gonna finish a story it's kinda creeping me out, but it's so awesome I can't look away. Onward!**

**You're Beautiful**

"Hey Bella, reading as usual?" When I said that she looked up from her book and smiled at me.

"Of course."

I looked down at what she was reading.

"_Wuthering Heights_? Weren't you reading that when I first met you?"

"Yes, I was, and I'm reading it because I like the book."

"Ok, it's not like I said you couldn't read it."

"I love you."

I smiled as I said, "I love you too…More than you know."

"Hmmm maybe you can show me?"

I leaned down to kiss her, but she pushed my face away.

"No, I want you to touch me."

"What" but I shut up when she moved my hand to her breast. I gasped, what the hell is she doing. Then she pulled my face down with her other hand and kissed me. Her tongue flicked out and licked my lower lip and I opened my lips and her tongue met mine. While we were kissing I experimented and squeezed her breast, I heard her moan and I rubbed it. I wanted to take her right there, but I couldn't, not before we were married.

"Bella we can't do this," I said pulling away.

"But…"

I shushed her with my fingers.

"Please? I don't want to do something we will regret later."

"Ok…but you do want me right…I mean like that," she asked blushing.

"Yes I want you. It took everything I had not to take you right there."

"Oh Edward! You are so bad…"

"Hmm maybe so, but do you really mind?"

"No I don't."

"I…Would you? I mean…"

"Edward…Do you want to make love to me?"

I was shocked but still I answered

"Yes…"

"Then do it instead of sitting there babbling."

"Your father…"

"Is out. So let's go to my room and make love to each other."

"Are you sure?"

"Very…"

She grabbed my hand and pulled me towards her bedroom. I had no idea what awaited me there, and I wasn't sure I ready for it.

**AN: I am sorry to the people who think this is rushed but I just kinda want to give them a way to show their love for each other, and also I have a plan so please don't flame me for it. Thanks Sharon! And thanks to the Schoolyard Heroes for inspirational music**


	13. Still A Gentleman

**AN: Wow and I thought people would say it's rushed. WOOT!!! I'm so happy about this. Well I'm going to shut up…HUZZAH!!!!**

**Still a Gentleman**

I kept thinking, 'What the hell am I doing?' We are supposed to wait until marriage, but I can't deny Bella when she was looking at me like that. When I looked in her eyes I saw desire and love. We had made it up to her room and were now sitting on her bed. I guess she wanted me to start.

I moved towards her slowly. I checked her eyes, checking to see if she truly wanted this. I took one look at her and knew she wanted it as much as I did. I looped my fingers in her hair and pulled her face to mine. I started kissing her sweetly at first, and then I deepened the kiss. I pulled her onto my lap without breaking the kiss. I felt her hands at my shirt, slowly unbuttoning it. I reached around to the back of her dress after my shirt was off and managed to get the buttons undone. She stood up breaking the kiss for the first time since we started. I slid the dress off her shoulders, and removed the rest of her clothing.

She then began on my pants, unbuttoning them and removing them. She then moved to sit on my lap.

"Oh, Edward…I love you…"

"I love you too."

I lay her on the bed and slowly got on top of her. I placed my hands on her breasts and massaged them slowly, listening to her moans fill the room. I then bent down to kiss each of her nipples. I moved to her entrance.

"Bella this is going to hurt."

"I know…"

I pushed slowly into her, when I broke her barrier tears fell down from her eyes. I stopped and waited for her to adjust to my body. She then surprised me by thrusting her hips up pushing me further into her. I knew she was ready then.

"Oh god Bella!"

"Edward I love you!"

We screamed each others names over and over again. I knew she was the one for me, and I knew I had to propose soon. I had to make her mine. I love her so much. I just hoped her father would allow us to be together. I was so happy. I was flying, and then we both came at the same time. I then collapsed next to her and we both fell asleep in each others arms.

**AN: I'm still surprised that I'm this good when I've never had sex…O.o Thanks Sharon!**


	14. Love Me Like You

**AN: This chapter's name is the name of a song…**

**Love Me Like You**

When I woke up that morning, the sun was shining. I rolled over and felt warm skin come in contact with mine. Then I remembered what happened last night and I smiled.

"Wake up sleepy head…"

Bella's eyes fluttered open. She looked confused and then she smiled.

"Hey Edward…"

She pulled my head down and kissed me. I kissed her back, and then I realized that her father might come in and check on her. I pulled away and looked around for my clothes. Bella noticed and frowned.

"Edward?"

"Bella…It's not like I want to leave. I just don't want your father to find us like this."

Realization dawned on her face. She got up quickly grabbing clothes and throwing them to me. She dressed quickly, then pushed me out of her room. I walked quickly to my room and changed clothes. I walked out slowly, and knocked on her door. She opened it up and smiled at me.

**An: The only reason this is so freaking short is that it's a filler chapter… I just felt bad for not writing for awhile so I wrote this. I really wanted to write them waking up but not have so much stuff in it….Next chapter will be longer. Maybe the longest I've written. Thanks Sharon!**


	15. Surprise Eddie!

**AN: Now in this chapter you will find out my plan… sorta… :) BPOV**

**Surprise Eddie!**

Shit! I thought as I puked in the toilet for the third time that morning. I have to tell Edward soon, but I have no idea how he will react. I think I'm pregnant. My dad is so going to kill me!

I stood up and walked out of the bathroom. I walked down the hallway to the third door on the right, and knocked. I took slow deep breaths to calm down. Edward opened the door and looked at me sleepily.

"Bella…What are you doing"

I pushed him inside and closed the door."

"Bell"

"Will you just shut up?!"

Edward looked at me wide eyed. I steered him over to his bed and sat down.

"Edward," I sighed and took a deep breath, "I might be pregnant."

He sat there and stared at me. I felt tears fill my eyes. Suddenly I was in his arms; he was spinning me around laughing quietly.

"Oh Bella!"

Then he kissed me soundly on the mouth. This kiss was different then others, somehow sweeter, slower, more sensual. His hands moved to my waist. We moved until I was pressed against the bed post. He ran his hands over my breasts and squeezed softly making me gasp. My hands tangled in his hair.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!"

Edward jumped away. I looked at daddy with wide eyes.

"Get out," he hissed at Edward.

I grabbed Edwards arm pulling him to me. He looked at me like I was crazy.

"Daddy…I might be pregnant…"

"Excuse me?" he sputtered, his face going purple.

"I-I-I might be pregnant."

"Is it Edwards?"

"Yes," I whispered biting my lip.

He sighed slowly. "Isabella…I…Are you two planning on getting married…"

"I don't know…"

"Find out soon okay?"

"Okay," I said as he walked out."

I looked at Edward and smiled.

"That wasn't so bad…"

"No I suppose not. You know, I was going to ask you to marry me today, but I guess I can't surprise you now."

"You don't have to surprise me."

He looked at me, then he got down on one knee. He took something off the table next to him. It was a little box, covered with dark blue velvet.

"Isabella Marie Swan, Ever since I met you, my life has been better. I want to spend eternity with you, even in death. Will you marry me?

Then I said the only thing I could ever say to Edward.

"Yes."


	16. Pop Goes The Question

**AN: I feel absolutely horrible for not writing. I have been upset because my parents haven't been letting me speak or see my boyfriend. I am going to write two chapters. This is going to be kinda short.**

**Pop Goes The Question.**

I'm so scared at this point. I have no idea how I'm going to ask her to spend the rest of her lie with me. I looked at the ring again, looking at its' intricate webbing, counting the 19 diamonds that represented the day we confessed our love for each other. Yes it was the 19th of February that we realized we were meant for each other. I stood up, closing the box and putting it in my pocket. I slowly walked to her room, taking deep breaths. I knocked on her door, waiting for her to open it.

"Oh, hey Edward."

"Sweetheart… can we go for a walk?" I asked looking at her stomach that held my baby. It had only been 3 weeks since she told me.

"Oh…Sure." She said confused.

My hand immediately went to the small of her back as we walked to the garden. I got her to the cherry blossom tree before I turned her around to face me.

"Edward…what's" I cut her off with my finger.

I got on one knee, watching her eyes widen. I took the box that held the ring out of my pocket opening it in the process. I took the ring out of the box and held it in my hand.

"Isabella Marie Swan, I have loved you for a long time. I want to be with you for the rest of all time. Will you please marry me?"

"Yes." That one word brought joy to my ears, and I scooped her up and carried her off.

**AN: 259 words wasn't so bad was it. The next chapter I think should be the wedding but you tell me. I had this written yesterday but it wouldn't load**

**CLG**


	17. Without You I'm Nothing

AN: Okay so this is the wedding

**AN: Okay so this is the wedding. The title of this chapter is named after a Placebo album, which is my new obsession (especially Brian Molko). I just thought it would suit how they feel. I think I'll do the wedding both Edward and Bella. This one is Bella, because her view on this is important.**

**Without You I'm Nothing**

"Alice! Rose! I can't believe you're here!" I exclaimed.

"We can't believe you're getting married!" Alice chimed with her bell like voice.

Alice, Rose and I have known each other forever. Ever since we were little kids. Alice is short with short black hair that kinda spikes out. She has beautiful hazel eyes, and she is different from everyone especially in style. Rose is tall, skinny, and blonde. She is somewhat vain, and sometimes is snobbish. I designed their dresses and mine. Alice's dress has petal-like skirt and is pale pink at the top and then slowly changes to bright pink. Rose's dress is bright red, almost wedding like. My dress is lace with diamond buttons. I absolutely love it. I am so nervous right now I can hardly stand it.

Finally it was time to go to Edward. I felt like I couldn't breathe. As soon as I walked through the doors, I felt peace. The peace came when I saw _him_. The wedding passed by quickly, all I could do was stare at Edward. Finally it came to our vows. First was Edward's turn.

"Bella, I feel like I have known you all my life. I can't believe it has almost been a year. Through that year I have known pain, but I have also known happiness, that happiness has been with you. I love you so much; sometimes it feels like my heart is going to burst from it. I also need you in my life; I will never let anything ever take you from me or me from you. I promise to protect your from monsters, real and not. I also promise to love you for the rest of my existence. Isabella, I am asking you to take the chance and be with me for the rest of your life. I will take you as my wife."

Tears were streaming down my face when he was finished, but I realized it was my turn.

"Edward, I too feel as if I have known you my whole life. I have shared your pain, even though it has hurt me so that you have felt this pain. I wish to protect you from this pain, never allowing you to have to face darkness. You are my soul mate, my life, and my world, and without you I'm nothing. I promise to love you with all my being. I promise to be strong when we face hardships. I know that you love me, and it makes me happy to know that I have someone who loves me as I am. From the beginning I haven't had to pretend with you. I have always been myself. I will take the chance, and I will be your wife."

When I finished I saw that he was crying, it made me happy I had made him happy enough to cry. When the preacher pronounced us husband and wife and said we could kiss, Edward leaned toward me and kissed me tenderly. When he pulled away I hugged him tightly.

The reception dinner was just as I wanted it. The cake, the silverware, all of it was perfect. At the reception dinner Edward pulled me to the side.

"Bella…I have a wedding gift for you…"

"Aww Edward you know I hate gifts…"

"But I didn't buy these. They're letters…"

"Oh? From Who?"

"My parents and I…"

"Are you going to give them to me then?"

He handed them to me, there were three, and I opened the first one from his father.

_To my dearest daughter-in-law,_

_As you read this, you will no doubt be on your way to begin your honeymoon with my son. You must be an extraordinary woman to have entranced my Edward. He has been a wonderful son and I am sure he will make an excellent husband. My son has a large, loving heart and deserves nothing more than to share that love with another. I must warn you though, he does have two flaws. He is as stubborn as the day is long, and he must always be right. I can only hope that you love him despite his flaws and that you become a balance for him. Be patient with him and he will reward you with his stunning personality. Be kind to him and he will give you the world. Love him and he will love you so deeply and completely that it will last forever. Welcome to our family, Mrs. Masen._

_Signed,_

_Edward Masen Senior_

The next one was from his mother.

_To my new daughter,_

_A mother always thinks the wedding day of her only child has come too soon. It is especially so with my Edward. He has been such a blessing to his father and me. Our home will never be the same without his daily interactions with us. But alas, we can never keep our children with us forever. They grow and start families of their own. I must remember to always think on this time as the day I gained a daughter – not the loss of a son. Give him your whole heart as he deserves nothing less. Share all of your thoughts with him so that he may know you inside and out. Never keep secrets as this is the quickest way to grow distrust. Never leave each other in anger – it cools passion much too quickly. I wish all the love and happiness in this world to you and my son. You are the wife of a dear, sweet angel. Always remember that. Please make my son happy. It is all that I ask of you._

_Signed,_

_Elizabeth Masen_

The next was from Edward.

Dearest Isabella,

By now you have read my parent's letters. I for one have never read them. I do not know what they say, nor does it matter. All that matters is that I am now married to a glorious angel sent by God himself to me. I do not deserve you, but I will be the best husband I can be for you. I will treat you with respect and love. I have placed in this envelope the song I wrote you, one day you will learn to play it. This way if I am away you can play it so I will always be with you. I will be with you in your heart but also in your mind and soul. I love you.

Edward

As I read the letters tears formed in my eyes, but when I read Edward's they fell down. I went up to him and hugged him happily. He wiped the tears from my eyes.

"Are you ready to go wife?"

"Yes husband, I am."

Then we walk straight out of the reception dinner and out into the night.

**AN: Was that good?? I'm not sure… Oh the letters ****from Edward's parents from **_**The Fairytale**__**Continues**_** were borrowed with ****My-Bella****'s permission. **

**Cait 3**


	18. Author's Note

Okay… Well I have decided to stop writing this story, and my other ones for now

**Okay… Well I have decided to stop writing this story, and my other ones for now. One, because it doesn't feel like many people read them; Two, because I haven't any time. But I might start back if I actually have an incentive to write. I'm sorry.**


	19. Please Read

Okay peoples! Although I am not writing my stories here... I would like you to check out my story on fiction press.../s/2544138/1/ComingDawn


End file.
